


Из тени

by Yozhik



Category: Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Из тени

Мир продолжает говорить с ним. Говорить слишком громко. Говорить о том, о чем не хочется слушать.  
Странно – хотя, может, и нет, – но память об услышанном хранит не разум, но руки.  
Хочется натянуть перчатки, хочется ни к чему больше не прикасаться – хочется схватиться за меч и попросить “о ещё одном уроке”.  
Странно, но ему плевать на… – да и не получается даже в мыслях называть её иначе чем “той дрянью”, и не получается вспоминать о родстве; только слегка злит, что из-за неё накрылось прикрытие, да и о том жалеть поздно.  
Постепенно, очень постепенно он перестаёт реагировать на “теперь ты и в самом деле на моей стороне”. Постепенно злость в бою сменяется азартом. Постепенно он перестаёт притворяться и начинает жить.  
“Я просто захожу глубже в тень”, – повторяет он сам себе, докладывая об успешном исполнении приказа, об очередной инициативе – “я просто подумал, как поступил бы ваш ученик”, – опуская меч, склоняя голову – вместо ответа, потому что есть слова, которых не найдёшь.  
Мир говорит с ним. Когда хочется тишины. Дар оборачивается проклятьем, и в то же время остаётся даром. Странное ощущение – когда от тебя просто не считают нужным хоть что-то скрывать. Странное и чарующее.  
Лица стираются из памяти. Тинте, Толм, Шайлар. Даже Халиин. Стираются из памяти, теряют смысл, пока не остаётся только одно.  
Его личная тень, из которой никогда не выйти.  



End file.
